Before the Year
by NightWatcher666
Summary: Prequel to The Next Year. Kim takes a coaching at Reefside High. What will happen when she meets a certain science teacher from her past? Rated teen for some language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Prequel to The Next Year. As always I do not own Power Rangers or their Characters. That Honor falls to Saban Brands Inc.**

* * *

**Before the Year**

**By: NightWatcher666**

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion**

* * *

It was just after 7:30 when Kim Hart pulled into the parking lot at Reefside High School. After spending the last several years training Olympic hopefuls she decided to retire from the world of professional gymnastics and focus on something else she had always wanted to do, teaching. She swung into a parking spot next to a black jeep, grabbed her bag, and got out of the car. The school was mostly empty which was to be expected as the school year had just ended, but several teachers were there cleaning up their rooms and finishing paperwork left over from the school year. As she approached the administration counter she noticed a woman finishing up some reports.

"Excuse me," she said, "I'm Kimberly Hart. I had an appointment with Principal Randall."

"Yes Ms. Hart", the woman said, "I'm Elsa Randall. Please come to my office and we'll see about getting you setup."

After about twenty minutes of paperwork and talking Kim was registered to be a PE teacher as well as the coach of the schools first gymnastics team. "That about covers the nitty gritty, all that's left is the tour."

"That would be great," Kim said, "That way I won't be fumbling around lost on my first day."

Elsa reached over to the intercom at her desk, "Dr. Oliver, please come to my office." She looked over at Kim and smiled, "Dr. Oliver is one of our finest teachers as well as a favorite among students."

"It's always good when students like their teachers," Kim said, "Makes them more willing to learn."

"Agreed," Elsa said with a smile.

Doctor Thomas Oliver straightened his tie and glasses as he made his way to Elsa's office. Once he got to the door he knocked gently. After hearing "Come in," he opened it and stepped into the office. Elsa stood up, "Dr. Tommy Oliver I would like you to meet our new coach Kimberly Hart." immediately the color drained from his face as the woman turned around and sure enough it was Kim... His Kim. Her eyes widened ad she looked upon a face that she had not seen in years. Years of buried emotions came bubbling up and she fainted right then and there.

"Ms. Hart!" Elsa exclaimed as she ran around her desk, but Tommy was already crouched down next to her lifting her head. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and found a smirking Tommy looking down at her. "Hi Kim," he said as he helped her up off the floor.

"Do you two know each other?" Elsa questioned.

"We went to high school together," Kim said bashfully.

Elsa looked around cautiously, "You two were more than classmates," she said in a low voice that told Tommy exactly what she meant. He simply nodded and offered his arm to Kim. "Now I think someone's due a tour."

They made their way out of the office and down the hallway as Tommy started the grand tour of the high school. After a couple minutes Tommy noticed Kim looking at him with a smirk, "What?" he asked as they walked.

"You cut your hair," she said, "You were as attached to it as I am mine."

"Things... happened," Tommy said, "So what brings Miss Olympic Gold Medalist to teach here."

"Looking to get out of the spotlight," Kim said, "Some peace and quiet."

"I know the feeling," Tommy said.

"What did she mean 'We were more than classmates?'" Kim asked.

Tommy looked around, "You know... our extracurricular group activities," he said.

Kim grabbed Tommy by the arm and dragged him into the nearest empty room, "She knows!" Kim exclaimed as quietly as she could and Tommy nodded, "How?"

"Shh," Tommy said, "Join me for dinner at my place tonight and I'll fill you in."

"Seven years," Kim said, "Seven years since I've seen you and after five minutes you're trying to get a date out of me."

"I'm just trying to feed you and possibly get some catching up done," Tommy said defensively.

"Fine Bird Boy," Kim said, "But no funny stuff."

Tommy held up his hands, "I promise."

* * *

"Of course he would live in the middle of nowhere," Kim said as she followed Tommy's jeep down the wooded road. After what seemed like forever they pulled into a long driveway when she noticed a red Mustang parked directly in front of the house.

"Nice car," Kim said as she pointed to the classic muscle car, "Yours?"

"No," Tommy said with a slightly annoyed look on his face, "It's one of my students."

"Let me guess," Kim said with a smirk.

"Alright," Tommy said with a smirk, "You got me. It's my secret lover."

Kim promptly punched him in the arm, "And don't think I didn't recognize you in the black," she said, "Even in blurry news footage your style is unmistakeable."

"And yet you didn't know I was here," he said smugly.

"Hah," Kim retorted, "I didn't know you were a teacher. I figured you were here."

"Well come on in and meet the guys," he said as he led her towards the front porch, "My yellow ranger will die to meet you."

They entered the house to find Ethan and Trent sitting on the sofa watching TV, "One day you all are going to contribute to my bills with as much time as you spend here."

"Doctor O," Ethan said as he jumped off the sofa, "You told us to meet you here for training."

"We were just taking a break from cleaning up the cave," Trent added as he noticed another person, "You know in the hills."

"It's alright Trent," Tommy said, "Where's Conner and Kira?"

Ethan and Trent looked nervously at each other for a moment and turned back to Tommy, "In the cave."

Tommy rolled his eyes and marched in the direction of his den with Kim following hot on his heels. He quickly marched through the room and down the stairs at the back of the room. As they entered the cave Kim noticed that it was a wreck. In the darkened room she saw two figures huddled close to one another and an enrages Tommy marching over to them, "Not in my house!" he roared as the two figures split apart.

"We weren't doing anything," A female voice.

"You know the rules," Tommy said, "PG in my house. Now get up."

Tommy stepped out of the dark corner of the large room with a boy in read, and an embarrassed looking girl in yellow.

"Conner, Kira meet Kimberly Hart," he said.

"No way!," Kira practically screamed, "Original pink."

"What?" Conner asked slightly confused.

"Come on Jock," she said, "Original pink Power Ranger from Dr. O's video."

Conner thought for a second, "Oh yeah," he said as he stuck out his hand, "I'm Conner."

"Definitely a red," Kim joked before noticing something shiny around Kira's neck. "A pterodactyl," she said as she pulled up her sleeve showing a charm bracelet with a pterodactyl, crane, falcon, tiger, and dragon."

"You kept that thing?" Tommy asked.

"Of course I did," Kim said, "It's only the best gift you ever gave me."

"Well now that Kira has found an older sister," Tommy said, "I'm going to order dinner."

Once he was out of earshot Kim whispered to Kira, "He still can't cook?"

Kira shook her head slightly, "If it doesn't come out of a box he's helpless," she whispered back."

* * *

Everyone told Kim stories and she did the same about their Power Ranger days as they all ate. Silently Tommy was grateful that Kim hadn't told him some of his more embarrassing moments. Before long everyone had eaten their fill and the Dino Rangers left for the night leaving Tommy and Kim alone. He grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and they sat comfortably of his sofa.

"Interesting bunch," Kim said.

"They're a handful, but they're good kids," Tommy replied.

"Still can't manage to stay retired?" she asked smugly.

"You know me," he said, "Always first in line to wear the spandex."

"It can't be all bad. I'll bet it still makes your butt look good," Kim said with a laugh.

"Kimberly Hart," Tommy said mockingly, "Without question the hottest girl at Angel Grove High. If only all those love stricken fanboys knew that it was you in that skin tight pink suit."

The color momentarily drained from Kim's face at the thought, "Touche," she responded with a smile.

"It really has been too long," Tommy said.

"That's what happens when you fall off the face of the earth," she answered.

"Had to keep a low profile with the gems and all," he responded, "But now that I don't have to worry about it anymore I can show up on the radar again so to speak."

"That's good to know," She answered, "Maybe I'll see more of you then." She finished her beer and set the empty bottle down on the coffee table, "But tonight I have to get settled into my apartment."

Tommy walked her to the door and opened it for her, "We'll have to do this again soon. Without the party though."

Kim leaned in to kiss him, and before they knew what was going on their lips were locked together. Once they separated Kim looked at him and turned red, "I'm sorry," she said bashfully before running out the door.

"Kim wait!" Tommy yelled after her but she didn't even look back. He watched as she got in her car and pull out of his driveway.

With a headache building the confused Tommy Oliver sat back on the sofa and felt something hard underneath him. He pulled it out and noticed that it was a cell phone in a pink case, "At least I know you'll be back for this," he said as he set the device on the table and turned on his television.

* * *

Kim stepped into her apartment with her head in a fog. She was racking her brain trying to figure out why she had kissed him. "We haven't even been together in ten years," she said to herself. She moved a couple boxes off her sofa and sat down. "I need to talk to someone about this," she thought as she reached into her purse to grab her phone only to find that it wasn't there. "I must have left it at Tommy's," she thought. After dumping the contents of her purse out on the sofa and still not finding it, she flung herself back onto the couch, "Shit," she muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I'm not planning on this being a long story, but after Race to destiny I needed something lighthearted. As always Please read and review.**


	2. Second Meeting

**Before the Year**

**Chapter 2**

**Second Meeting**

* * *

Kim woke up still on the couch with a terrible pain in her neck. Slowly she began putting her things back into her purse trying to find some sense of organization as she did. "How could I have been so stupid?" she asked herself. She looked at her kitchen and sighed. Everything was still in boxes and she really didn't feel like searching for her coffee maker. "Looks like I'm going out for breakfast," she said as she walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower.

* * *

Kim yawned as she entered the small bagel shop in town. She made her way up to the counter and placed her order for coffee and a breakfast bagel. Once she paid she turned to walk to a table and ran right into Tommy.

"Kim," he said with a smile, "Imagine meeting you here."

"I didn't feel like digging through boxes for my coffee maker," she said, "Where's my phone?"

"Is it the one in the pink case?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Yeees," Kim said with a hint of annoyance.

"Never seen it," Tommy said trying to hold back a chuckle.

Kim was not amused and hit him in the arm to show it, "Not funny, I thought we were beyond this kind of behavior. Come on give me my phone."

"It's at home," he said with a sly smile, "You can have it back if you join me for breakfast."

"No," Kim said with a defiant edge, "I will not be suckered into anything."

"Don't think of it as a suckering," Tommy said with a smirk and touch of victory in his voice, "Think of it as a hostage situation." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "And I know you're quite familiar with those."

"On both sides," she growled quietly in his ear. "Fine breakfast, but if you try anything funny, I'll tear your arm out of socket again."

Tommy instinctively rubbed his left shoulder remembering the incident during training. He had called her hot stuff during a sparring bout and Kim didn't take kindly to it. Luckily though Alpha was quick to set it and ice it. "Don't worry," Tommy said, "I'll only try serious stuff."

Kim rolled her eyes in annoyance as she collected her coffee and bagel, "Lead on Bird boy," she said as she marched out the door.

Tommy simply smiled as he followed Kim out the door.

* * *

Conner, Kira, and Ethan were sitting at the bar at Hayley's Cyberspace while trent was behind setting everything up for the day. "I always hoped to meet some of the others," Kira said as she took a sip of her breakfast smoothie that Trent made her.

"Other?" Conner asked.

Kira rolled her eyes, "You know originals. God Conner sometimes I thing you try to be dense."

"Conner man, she's got a point," Ethan added.

"Shut up man," Conner said, "It it doesn't involve a screen or a robot you're oblivious."

"Woa big word there," Ethan joked.

"Alright guys knock it off," Hayley said as she came out of her office, "Ethan go boot up the computers for me."

"Did you see they way they looked at each other?" Kira asked, "I think they used to be a thing."

"No way," Conner said, "She's way too hot to date a teacher."

"Watch it!" Kira shouted as she punched him in the arm.

"I said knock it off," Hayley said again, "And who is this person?"

"Someone named Kimberly Hart," Trent said from behind the bar.

"Kimberly Hart!" Hayley practically shouted, "Olympic gold medalist, former ranger, Tommy's ex-girlfriend. That one?"

"I told you they used to be a thing," Kira said.

"Guys, get ready for a side of Tommy you've never seen," Hayley said, "From what I've heard he gets a real white knight complex around her."

"Who did you hear that from?" Conner asked.

"People," Hayley said remembering the night she and Jason sat up telling embarrassing stories about Tommy last time he was in town.

"I thought you knew the originals," Kira said.

"I only met her once or twice in passing," Hayley said.

"And?" Conner asked expecting more.

"And it's none of your business Conner," Hayley answered.

* * *

Tommy and Kin sat on his porch eating their breakfast. She was beginning to get a little irritated with the smug looks that her ex-boyfriend was giving her.

"You don't have to look so full of yourself," she said as she slipped her now liberated phone into her purse.

"I missed you," he replied.

Kim nearly choked on her coffee, "And now the great Tommy Oliver expects me to swoon like I did in high school. Do you really think you can get whatever you want just because of who you are?"

"If I thought that I wouldn't have had to drop off the face of the earth," he replied.

"Of course you would have," Kim said, "It gave you a chance to be a hero, and if there's one undeniable fact about Thomas Oliver it's that he has to be a hero."

"I never asked for any of this," he said with irritation building in his voice, "I wanted the quiet life."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Kim said with a voice that was beginning to drop in temperature,"Somewhere deep down you wanted this. The rest of us moved on, got real lives, but you clung to the helmet and spandex like a security blanket. You ran away hoping for something to happen and get you back in the game."

"I had to save the world," Tommy seethed, "There were creatures that I helped create running amok and under the control of a mad man. It was war, and I didn't see you on the front line."

"I passed the torch," Kim shouted, "It wasn't my job to save the human race again."

"And how was I supposed to know all this would happen when I went to work with Anton? How could I know that our experiments with dinosaur DNA could lead to this?"

"You saw Jurassic Park!" she shouted, "In fact you brought the video over to my house and made me watch it too because there was a pterodactyl in it... at the end. Mucking with dinosaurs led to this and you like the person you are were more than ready to step in. You created the situation that you wanted to be a hero. Conscious of it or not."

"How dare you!" he shouted at her, "You of all people should know that sometimes things just go bad. I was a college student looking for a good job, And I don't appreciate what you're insinuating of me."

"Well if the shoe fits," she said as she stood up and grabbed her coffee, "Thanks for giving me my phone back, and for the... wonderful conversation." Without another word Kim stalked out to her car and left Tommy glaring at the empty spot in pure unbridled anger."

* * *

Kim stalked into her apartment and slammed the door behind her, "The nerve of that man!" she shouted before looking at her phone seeing she had a missed call. After forcing herself to calm down che hit the call back.

"_Hey Pinky_," came the voice from the other in, "_Welcome back to the world of the connected._"

"Don't you hey Pinky me Jason Scott,"Kim said into the phone, "You knew he was here and didn't tell me."

"_I may have known a thing or two_," he replied.

"And what did you expect? Me to fall into his arms and live happily ever after?" She was really beginning to feel set up.

"_One could hope, but things are rarely that simple,_" Jason responded.

"You have no right to toy with my love life," Kim said letting out a little venom with her words.

"_Kim... You have to have a love life first,_" Jason said, "_I'd send you to Goldar if I thought it would get you to go out on a date."_

"Shows you what you know," Kim answered triumphantly, "We had a fight."

"_I see_," Jason said, "_Listen I'd love to chat more, but I have to get back to work. I'll call later._"

"I see," Kim said, "Go lick your wounds then."

* * *

Jason hung up the phone and laid back down next to Katherine.

"How did it go?" she asked in her Australian accent.

"They had a fight," Jason answered, "Which means they'll be back together within a week."

"That's great," she said, "Now get up. Let's get some lunch, then I have to stop by the hospital. After that maybe I'll let you take me to a show."

"I'm a karate instructor and you're a doctor," Jason noted, "Shouldn't you be the one showering me with expensive outings."

"Wow who said chivalry isn't dead," Kat said sarcastically.

"I can be chivalrous," Jason said defensively, "I'm just making note on difference in our salaries."

"Noted," Kat said, "Now get your ass up and get dressed."

* * *

Tommy stepped into Hayley's Cyberspace still feeling a bit hot. He made his way up to the bar and sat down to wait for Hayley.

"Hey," she said as she stepped out of the office.

"Hi," he responded, "Where are the guys?"

"Sent them out," she told him, "You're the first customer to come in today."

"Great," he said as he started drawing circles on the bar.

"The Kim blues come back?" she asked.

"Very funny," he said, "I'll assume the guys told you."

Hayley nodded, "You know what this means don't you?"

"I doubt it," he said, "We had a fight over the suit. I doubt she'll be talking to me again."

"Well what do you expect?" she asked, "Maybe it's time you followed the example of your friends and hung it up for good."

"Not you too," he groaned, "I'm just trying to do the right thing with my life."

"Tommy, you have all my respect for what you've done, and I'm thrilled I got to be a part of it, but it's time to think about what Tommy wants, and let the world handle it's own problems."

Tommy stood up, "You're right," he said, "I'm going to go get what I want." he turned around and stalked out the door.

"This'll end well," she said sarcastically to herself.

* * *

After a brief stop at the school to swipe some info from Elsa's office Tommy stood knocking at Kim's apartment door. After a few moments Kim opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked curtly.

Tommy sighed, "Kim I love you," he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss."

Kim pushed out of the kiss and punched him square in the face, "What the hell are you thinking?" she asked incredulously, "Just because you're you doesn't mean you can have me whenever you want. Now get out of here before I call the cops."

"Kim...I," Tommy stuttered out as she slammed the door in his face, "Last time I take your advice Hayley," he said as he walked off nursing a bruised jaw as well as ego.

Inside her apartment Kim sat leaned up against her front door, "I can't believe him sometimes," she thought as she touched a finger to her lips, "But he's still an amazing kisser," she found herself saying out loud.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. As always please read and review.**


	3. Forgiveness

**Before the Year**

**Chapter 3**

**Forgivness**

* * *

Kim wiped the sweat off her brow as she left the mat from her morning exercise routine. While she had calmed down quite a bit, she was still more than angry enough to do her best to avoid Tommy altogether for the last three days. She went into the locker room at the school and caught herself staring into the mirror. Sure she had put on a couple of years, but her stomach was still well toned and firm as were her arms and legs. She knew many gymnasts that kept in shape, but she also still practiced martial arts habitually. "Maybe Tommy isn't the only one ready to step in and save the world," she said to herself as she noticed how hard she had fought to keep herself in top psychical condition. Sitting on the bench to change she though about the old days. She loved being a ranger, but when her dream came knocking she couldn't ignore it. Still, she couldn't ignore the rush she got when she morphed, but when push came to shove she was glad that she no longer had to explain the strange injuries and disappearing acts. Sure her mother moved to France when she was in high school, but there were always people who wondered. Once she moved in with Aisha it became a little easier, but there were still questions. She once again found herself weighing the benefits of being a super hero and not.

* * *

Tommy stepped onto the mat in the school gym to begin his morning routine. He had seriously been thinking on a way to patch things up with Kim, but it had been days since he had seen her and their last parting went badly. "Maybe she's right," he though to himself as he began stretching, "Maybe I am addicted to the suit." Tommy pushed those thoughts out of his head for what seemed like the hundredth time so he could focus on his workout. He could feel his heart pulling. The falcon inside him longed to be with his crane, but he had apparently alienated her even further. He looked up to see the object of his thoughts step out on the girls locker room. He knew she had seen him too because her face immediately pursed up.

"Kim," he called out but she ignored him, "Kim, I'm sorry, just talk to me."

Without speaking so much as a word to him she walked out of the gym and strolled down the hallway.

"Nice move Tommy," he said to himself as he got up from the mat and started to go after her, "Way to sound desperate."

* * *

Kim quickly took the first door she could that led to the great outside and away from a certain spandex wearing person that she was sure was going to follow her. She pictured his face in her mind, and even though years of practice had taught him to school he feelings like a master, she could still read him like a book. She knew he felt terrible, and that it was something so out of character for him that he wouldn't have thought it up on his own. She remembered him saying about Hayley. Kim knew Hayley, well she had at least met her, and she knew that she owned a business that most of the teens liked to hang out at. "I'll just pay Hayley a visit," she thought to herself as she began taking the quickest and quietest route to the parking lot.

After a few minutes of driving she found herself sitting in the parking lot of Hayley's Cyberspace. She still questioned herself for confronting this person at their place of business, but she felt it was the right thing. Throwing the shifter into park she got out and walked up to the door. It was locked. Looking at the posted hours she saw that she still had half an hour before it opened, but she caught sight of a familiar person inside.

* * *

Hayley was setting up everything to get ready for the Cyberspace to open from the day when she heard a knock at the door. Her first thought was to simply make a gesture, but she looked up and gasped when she saw Kimberly Hart knocking on her door. "Here we go," she muttered to herself as she walked over to the door to let the petite brunette in.

"I had a feeling that I'd bee seeing you before too long," Hayley said as she opened the door, "Come on in, I'll get you some coffee."

"Thanks," Kim said politely as she stepped through. Looking around she felt a pang of nostalgia run through her remembering the old juice bar. "I love your place," she said as she sat down at the bar.

"Thanks," Hayley said, "But you didn't come here to admire my cafe."

"No I didn't," Kim said with a heavy sigh, "I came to talk about Tommy."

"I figured," she responded. Hayley sighed as she walked around the bar to poor Kim a cup of Coffee, "He already yelled at me for giving him such poor advice."

"You told him to show up at my door and kiss me?" Kim asked in shock.

"Nonono," Hayley said quickly, "I told him to stop thinking about what the world needs from him and start thinking about what he wants from life... The kissing you was all him."

"So Tommy decided that he wanted me and of course went about it the wrong way," Kim said with a smile, "It's so him."

"He does feel terrible about what happened," Hayley said with just a touch of concern in her voice, "He thinks you'll never speak to him again."

"Up until this morning he would have been right," Kim said causing the red head to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Sighing sightly Kim took a sip of her coffee, "One of my ex's tried to rape me," she said, "So when Tommy went all gung ho, I of course flipped out. I shouldn't have, and the look I saw on his face this morning, my anger melted."

"So if you don't mind me asking," Hayley said, "What about..."

"Broken nose, three broken ribs, dislocated knee, and a fractured skull," Kim said flatly,"And that was just what I did to him."

"There's more?" Hayley asked as Kim nodded.

"Then Jason found out," Kim said.

"Stop right there," Hayley said, "I know what Jason can do. Why didn't you tell Tommy?"

"Because as bad as Jason and I beat him, Tommy would have killed him," Kim said truthfully.

"I see your point," Hayley said, Well your secret is safe with me on the condition that you reopen communication with him. He cares a great deal for you, and he's miserable."

"You're right," Kim said.

"Good," Hayley said, "You can start now."

* * *

Tommy couldn't finish his morning routine, his thoughts kept wandering back to Kim and the way she was giving him the cold shoulder. Not that he didn't deserve it of course, but he was hoping that she would at least give him the time of day to make amends. He reached for the door to Hayley's Cyberspace and her Hayley's voice, "Good, you can start now."

Tommy looked up from his feet and saw Kim sitting at the bar staring at him with a slightly symathetic look in her eye. She got up off the stool and walked over to him. Taking him by the arm she began leading him back out the door, "Let's take a walk." After a few minutes they found themselves walking side by side in the park. After a few minutes of walking in silence Tommy looked at her. The pulling in his heart was unmistakable, this was the one woman in the would that he could give himself completely to. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I really didn't mean to upset you so badly."

Kim nodded slightly, "I know," she said, "And I let it get to me more than I should have. I guess I was already too upset to rationalize."

"So we're good then?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said drawing it out just a bit, We're good."

They continued walking for a bit and neither of them noticed that they were now hand in hand. "It reminds me a bit of Angel Grove park," Kim said breaking the comfortable silence.

"It does," Tommy answered as they stopped at the bank of a pond, "Kind of reminds me of the first time I asked you out."

As they stood there Tommy wrapped his arms around her. "This is perfection," he thought as a kid who was trying to catch a football jumped for it and crashed right into the two of them and sent all three tumbling into the pond. Kim came up from under the water coughing and laughing so hard that she forgot to breathe, while Tommy helped get the kid who he had somehow managed to land on top of above water.

"Dr. O," the kid said as he coughed out the water he had inhaled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know Brandon," he said, "Just be more careful next time."

He sent the boy on his way and noticed Kim still sitting there laughing in the water. He reached out to help her up, but when she grabbed his arm she pulled him back down into the muddy water.

"What was that for?" he asked as he came back up sitting next to her. She merely laughed at him, "Serves you right," she said, "The great Tommy Oliver is all washed up."

He looked sternly at her for a minutes then cracked a smile himself, "I guess it had to happen sooner or later." After a moment he stood up and one again offered his hand to her. She took it this time and let him help her up. "I missed you too," Kim said as she embraced him and their lips locked together. Tommy's world exploded as he melted into the kiss. "I take it back," he thought, "This is perfection."

They only broke apart when they heard someone yell, "Excuse me." They turned around to find Park Police staring at them, "Didn't you see the sign?" he asked, "It says NO SWIMMING, so get out of there."

"Sorry officer," Tommy said as he started wading out of the water holding Kim's hand, "It was an accident." "And then we got distracted," Kim finished.

"Well go be distracted somewhere else, and for Pete's sake read the signs," the officer said before moving on.

"So we're both sopping wet," Kim said, and with no towel.

"We'll take my Jeep, Tommy responded, "The interior will survive that."

* * *

They made their way back to the cafe and took Tommy's Jeep back to his house. Once there Tommy disappeared into his bedroom and reemerged with his old green button up shirt and a white pair of sweat pants. "There's a shower in the guest room down the hall," he said as he handed her the clothes. Once she took then and went down the hall he headed to his own bathroom.

After his shower was finished he dried off and put on a pair of training pants. He walked out of his bathroom to find Kim standing right outside the door wearing the shirt tied in a knot exposing her stomach. Slowly she stepped up to him and rose to her toes to meet his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Almost without thinking they moved towards the bed as Kim undid the knot holding her shirt on letting it slip down her arms and onto the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.**


End file.
